Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia
Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia (セレンディーネ・ディクメンオウルズ・ドゥ・パルテビア, Serendīne Dikumenouruzu Du Parutebia) is the First Princess of the Parthevia Empire. Appearance Serendine is a young woman with a usually confident expression on her face. She has long light hair and a complex hairstyle: straight bangs, a dark ribbon and some braids, which end holding rings. The hair around her face also has a ring shape. She wears a sort of military uniform: a metal necklace with laces, a transparent blouse that reaches her thighs, a breast plate with a spider design that reveals the top of her breasts, shoulder plates with a flowers design, a cape, metallic protectors on her arms, a metal tong, and metal boots that cover most of her legs, except her thighs and calves. She carries a sword on her waist. Personality Serendine seems to have an energetic personality, and speaks with confidence. She's aware of her reputation as a tomboyish princess, but she doesn't seem to care; she's also proud of the fear she awakens on Parthevia's enemies. She has a familiar treatment with the people she's close to, and cares about Drakon as if he were of her family. History Since they were children, Serendine and Drakon were very close, and Drakon used to follow her around.AoS: Night 7, Page 14 Plot Baal Arc Dragul is thinking about the mission that have entrusted to him, and thinks aloud, saying that his brothers would never be assigned a mission of this kind. Serendine appears behind him and says that he shouldn't speak of such things so lightly inside the palace. She then greets him, saying that it's been awhile. When Dragul formally greets her, she says to call her just Seren, since it's shorter, and she addresses to him as Dragul Jr. Dragul asks her to call himself only Dragul since Jr was his childhood name. Serendine answers that he's too serious at times like these, and reminds him that when he was little he was a sweet little brother who followed her around like a duckling. Then she leaves that topic and says that she's heard that Dragul has been appointed the commander in the conquest corps. Dragul agrees, and says that, even if he's only the youngest son she treated him like one of her own family, and swears that he won't fail into the quest, because she will never do anything to soil her reputation. Serendine hits him on the head and says that she already has a terrible reputation as the Venomous Spider Princess of Parthevia, but that she likes this nickname, and thinks that suits her. Then, with a serious face, she says that if Dragul dies she won't forgive him, and she leaves.AoS: Night 7, Pages 13-18 Abilities Serendine carries a sword, so she might have some skills in swordplay. She also wears a military uniform and is feared by the enemies, so it's probable that she's part of the Parthevian army. Relationships Drakon She and Drakon have known each other since childhood. In Parthevia, Drakon was one of Serendine's servant, and had a great loyalty to her. Serendine treats him familiarly and like a friend, regardless of the differences on the rank. She seems to care a lot of him, and said that if Drakon died into the Dungeon she would never forgive him. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parthevia Empire